Harry Potter and the Next Generation
by SnitchDraconis
Summary: With the arrival of another year, another set of students is introduced to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But as the students begin to uncover the secrets of this magical world, strange things begin to happen that seem remarkably familiar...


'How strange.'

Adriana looked at the sky as it darkened. Just a few moments ago, everything was as drastically ordinary as ever. The Koehlers owned a small cottage by the stream running through the German countryside. The sun was blissfully shining when Adriana stepped outside for her routine stroll through the woods. The humidity seeped through her dark brown locks, making her hair remarkably heavier. She pulled it into a ponytail, brushing it out of her brilliant blue eyes that studied her surroundings. While everything around her was average, she, on the other hand, remained slightly abnormal. Her pale skin appeared to be that of a porcelain doll, covered by plain black shorts and a light blue tank top. Her mother would put her hair into a single braid on her back, but she always loosened it as soon as she left the house, creating some kind of story about chasing monsters when questioned upon returning home. The other villagers always saw it odd that she could generally predict the weather or calm even the most rambunctious of animals with just a whisper. Yet they found the genuine beauty beneath this girl's skin to be remarkable. She did not look like either of her parents, though she had only seen her father in pictures. From what she knew, he had died in war when she was very young. Her mother, a strong woman in her 30's, always said that Adriana greatly resembled her grandmother, a well-respected, beautiful woman residing in a far-off village. Adriana had never met her, but she dreamed her grandmother was some kind of generous royalty in another land. The villagers around them all spoke of her as a great woman, though none had seen her for over a decade.

Adriana was awakened from her daydream by a clap of thunder.

A cold wind fell over her. The thunder fell silent, though the clouds still flashed with anger. The dew on the grass turned to ice beneath her feet. Suddenly, she was overwhelmed with darkness, like there was no trace of happiness left in the world. Adriana fell to her knees, the ice shattering around her, as a dark, hooded figure glided toward her. It was large and ominous, its hands slightly decayed. She couldn't see its face, but she also wasn't sure she wanted to. As it approached her, she ventured further into despair, screams echoing in her ears. She tried using her arms to shield herself, but it was useless. She could almost feel her soul separating from her body, her muscles becoming limp as her skin turned colder. She just wanted the screaming to stop. Then, out of no where, she saw a tiny white rabbit, almost glowing, rush toward the creature. She wanted to warn it, to protect it from this monster, but she did not have enough strength. Instead, she watched the rabbit explode into a blinding white light. As the screams faded, so did the hooded figure. Through blurred vision, Adriana saw someone more human running toward her, but as she felt her face hit the wet grass, she could no longer stay awake.

'Oh, don't worry, she'll be alright. Funny our headmistress sent me here just in time though. I wonder if she knew.' A soft, sweet voice filled Adriana's ears. It was much more pleasant than the cries for help she could faintly still hear. She decided to pretend she was asleep, in case anything important was mentioned.

'It's been, oh, twenty-seven years since we've seen Dementors anywhere but Azkaban. I was sixteen at the time. Normally they only respond to the ministry, so this one must have gone stray in muggle territory. Though that is a bit unusual. Adriana felt someone place something solid in her hand. 'Eat this, you'll feel better. It's chocolate. If only it were pudding.

Adriana opened her eyes to find herself on her living room couch. Recent events now made her love this cottage even more. It was small, decorated with pictures of her family. The living room was connected to the kitchen, a room her mother had decorated in red to coordinate with the yellow walls of the living room. Though Adriana's grandmother was of English descent, the family always valued their German heritage. Though the cottage had only a few rooms, it was warm and loving, a perfect home for the two of them. Adriana took a small bite of the chocolate, and some happiness rose somewhere within her again. She looked up and saw the source of the sweet voice she had been hearing. It appeared to be a young woman with even less years than her mother, though she knew this couldn't be true from the years mentioned before. She was as pale as Adriana, but she had golden blonde hair that gently curled, though it was pulled into a loose ponytail. Her eyes were bright blue behind pink-rimmed glasses that rested on her nose. She was wearing a long robe with color that matched the sky on a clear summer day. From her ears, a very odd pair of earrings that seemed to be radishes hung. Adriana thought she looked a bit like a very pretty librarian. 'Hello Adriana. My name is Luna Lovegood. I'm a professor at Hogwarts.' Adriana took another bite of chocolate, quickly swallowing before asking, 'Forgive me, but Hog-what?' Luna glanced at Adriana's mother. Her mother suddenly seemed as though she had been near that hooded figure. 'Her father and I…Neither one of us were…Well, you know. She didn't show any signs, so we thought-' 'I see,' Luna interrupted, looking back to Adriana. 'Hogwarts is a school for young witches and wizards to learn how to control their magic. It really is quite remarkable. I teach charms there.' Adriana could not decide if this strange woman was telling the truth or not, so she simply dismissed it for the time being. She was going to take another bite of chocolate, but discovered that she had already eaten it all. Instead, she continued with the questions. 'What was that thing in the forest? The hooded man that made everything cold?' Luna's face suddenly became a bit more serious, though she kept her pleasant voice. 'That creature was not a man. They are called Dementors. We keep them as guards at our prison. One of our wizard guards must have accidentally let one stray. They weren't too excited about going back to Azkaban after Harry Potter killed You-Know-Who.' Adriana's mother sat up. 'You're going to scare her, she's just a child!' Luna looked back at her for a moment, then set eyes on Adriana again. 'So were you, Elma.' Adriana gave Luna a puzzled look as she continued, 'Neither of your parents possess magical talents. They are what we call squibs because all four of your grandparents were witches or wizards. They were very good, actually, but sometimes the best of them are the worst. You-Know-Who was the worst you could be. He spread terror faster than that Dementor. He was incapable of knowing love. His name was Voldemort, and his followers were all dark witches and wizards known as Death Eaters. Twenty-seven years ago, we lost many friends and family members at their hands. But Harry Potter destroyed him once and for all, and we could begin to rebuild our lives. We were also able to rebuild our school. And today I've come to personally ask you if you wish to attend. I'm afraid our owls don't fly very well to Germany from London.' Adriana pushed herself off the couch. 'London! I have to go to London?' Luna smiled gently. 'Does that mean you're interested?' Adriana sat back down. 'I never said that.' 'Go,' her mother whispered softly, 'Your father would be so proud.' For the first time in a long time, Adriana could see pride in her mother's face as well. Luna cheerfully chimed in, 'Well then, pack your trunk and we'll be off! Elma, would you happen to have a cup of tea? Apparating is not getting easier with age.' Adriana's mother walked Luna into the kitchen while Adriana herself opened the door to her bedroom.

Adriana looked carefully around her room. What exactly were you supposed to bring to a magical school in London anyway? She certainly could not bring the drawings and painting hanging on her walls. She really didn't own anything of value, save for a few pictures and her grandmother's bracelet. She packed those, a few articles of clothing, and a sketchbook. She had, in fact, always been the one to carry the least. She threw her toothbrush and deodorant in her trunk before closing the lid. She took one final look around and slipped out with her trunk, firmly closing the door behind her.

She stood in the doorway of the kitchen, gazing at her mother. Elma Koehler was one of the strongest women Adriana had ever known. She was tall and slender, but she could take down any man in the village with just a look. Her cheekbones were high, forming small dimples whenever she smiled. Her hair was blonde, though it glistened in the sun like gold. Her eyes beautifully matched Adriana's, blue with bits of green and brown, though hers did not change as Adriana's did. She was a beautiful woman, charming all of the men she ever met, but she was still in love with Adriana's father, Erik. She sat there now, her face full of pride, smiling at her daughter. She stood up to hug her gently, saying, 'Don't forget to write. You probably won't be able to come home for Christmas, it's a bit of a trip. But draw some pictures and send them to me. I love you.' Adriana felt small in her mother's arms, like she was still a child who had never wandered to the stream or scraped her knee. But suddenly, she was venturing to a new world entirely. 'I love you too, mother.'

Luna gently cleared her throat. 'I'm really sorry to have to break this up, but we really must be going.' As Adriana released her mother, Luna continued. 'Professor McGonagall said you can pick out whatever you like at Diagon Alley. It's on her tab. She really is a sweet woman, I think you'll like her. Well, Elma, it was wonderful seeing you again. Watch out for gnargles while we're gone.' Luna gave a small wave and walked out the front door. Adriana looked back one more time before she followed, not knowing when she would return.


End file.
